Howl
by ro-blaze
Summary: "If you're a dog, then who's your master?" "Now? No one. I'm my own master now." Even if he was gruff, crude and rough around the edges, she knew he father wouldn't had choose better one to be her guardian.


**Hello, guys! Remember when I told you I have two ASOIAF AUs? You saw one of them in my Sloth Sin (see "At sunrise" in "Seven times"), here is the other one. It's based on my OTP in the ASOIAF fandom. Will you recognize it? It's pretty obvious, thought...**

 **Well, enough for now! You'll find more information in the another note under that chapter. Now - enjoy!**

 **Date: October 10th 2015**

 **Word count: 3,001**

* * *

It was cold. Very cold. Levy shivered and bit down her lower lip, trying - and failing - to stop herself from trembling. It was awful. The hard stone of the cave's wall on her back, the sounds of the storm outside, the water drops falling from the little holes in the solid rock... Everything was just awful.

 _But it could be worse,_ she reminded herself, blinking the tears away. _You still could have been in Crocus, with all royals around you. Be happy you have chance of returning home. Your family is waiting for you. They want to be with you again. Right?_

Even knowing how much her parents and sister loved her, the worry in the young woman's heard didn't want to disappear. She knew her father cared about her very much, but he couldn't leave his castle to search for her - it was too dangerous, even for a man like Lily the Panther. He most likely would send someone to go and save her... or at least that was what she was hoping to be the truth.

Suddenly, loud steps reached her ears and the maiden looked how one tall and dark figure entered the cave, dragging something big and even noisier with it. As the two approached the little flame before them, she was able to recognize the silhouette of a young man, with one big black warhorse on his side. The destrier snorted loudly and suddenly Levy felt happy she was more than ten feet away from it.

"Shh, boy" the man scolded his horse and stroked its neck gently. "Don't be bad, Shadow. We don't want to scare the lady, do we?" And then he turned at her, eyes glittering in the darkness around. "Did my Shadow scare you, my lady?"

The last two words where said with so much hatred in them, like it was the worst insult in the world. It made shiver ran down her spine. Levy nodded slightly, one trembling finger brushing one of her cerulean locks behind her ear. The man nodded back and dropped the reins on the ground, letting the horse stay wherever it wanted in the cave. Then he sat down on the hard stone floor, just across from her, eyes fixed on the little fire between them.

An awkward and uncomfortable silence fell between them, and in that silence memories flowed in her mind.

* * *

Levy sighed and rested her head on her palm. She remembered her father telling her Crocus wasn't as perfect like everyone put it, and now she felt sorry she hadn't listen to him then. Only two weeks in that goddamned castle and the girl knew she wanted to be back home in Extalia.

"Are you okay, my lady?"

The bluenette lifted her head and looked at the man sitting next to her. Jose Porla, she told herself. She had met the man little before her arrival in the royal palace. His people and her met on the King's Road, and the lord took it as his personal task to lead her safe and sound in Crocus. He was all nice and kind, no doubt in that, but Levy knew better. Both her parents taught her to read people, and even if Jose smiled at her, his smile never reached his eyes. His cold and - dare she say - cruel eyes.

The young maiden was no fool, she knew who was dangerous and who wasn't. This man was in the first category - she was sure of that. Jose called himself Protector of the East, Lord of the Dragon Bays, but everyone in Fiore knew these titles belonged to the house Redfox of the Iron Bay.

"Oh, my lord, it's nothing like that" she smiled softly. "I'm just tired, that's all. You don't need to worry about me."

 _Keep your courtesies,_ she told herself. _Like mother told you - the courtesies are the lady's armor._ Levy held Jose's eyes for the time she had to, then politely looked away and slightly pushed her plate away from her.

"But of course" Jose nodded and clapped his hands. "It was very tiring day, wasn't it? Hound, please, escort the lady to her personal chambers. She needs rest."

She realized the last of his words weren't directed to her as the man on his left - his personal guard - nodded sharply and turned his head at her. It was actually hard to understand what he was doing, because his head was covered by one big helm, formed like dog's head. He moved her chair and held his hand to her. Levy knew there wasn't something she would do - even if she had said she can walk herself to her rooms, she knew Jose wouldn't let her do it. So she just put her hand in his and let him help her stood up.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner, Lord Jose" she said and smiled at him, ignoring the fact she left most of the said food untouched.

"Any time, lady Levy" he held his glass of wine close to his awfully purple painted lips. "Sweet dreams."

 _They'll be sweet if I see your end_ , the girl thought but nodded and let the Hound, like Jose called him, to lead her to her chambers. He was tall - little more than one head taller than her - and his steps was large, but he slowed himself down to keep with her.

Levy had seen the Hound when she met Jose. He was always silent, not even saying a single word, and following every command the lord gave him. None of his was exposed and the girl knew little to nothing about him. She doubted his real name was the Hound, but everyone in the castle called him that - or, sometimes, just dog, like that awful king himself. From the fact how fast he was - faster than anyone else she ever saw - and how strong, she came to think he was young - maybe 20 years, few more or less. He was able to follow complicated orders, which said he knew enough from the Common language to be Fiorean.

Before she could continue her internal rambling, they finally reached her chambers. Levy looked at the guard and curtsied at him.

"Thank you for walking me, Sir Hound."

For her surprised, the man snorted at her. She took one step back and looked at him. Did she say something wrong?

"I'm not one of these damned sirs from yer books and songs, you stupid girl."

Levy blinked. She was surprised - not from the fact he actually talked to her for first time, but because the rough words he used.

"Pardon please? What did I say to-?"

"Chirp the worlds your septa taught you, right? You're nothing more than one little bird who repeats everything she heard." He laughed - a joyless, empty sound. "Oh, no, my mistake. You're from the North, right? The Panther Isle? Anyway, you're nothing more than a little chirping bird."

"And you're nothing more than one cruel man" she told him, her hands clenched in trembling fist on her sides.

"Who knows, maybe you're right. But for the most people I'm just a filthy dog." He bowed mockingly. "Have good night, my lady." His words dripped with sarcasm as he turned around, continued laughing at her.

Levy opened the door of her bedroom and stormed in, locking the door behind her. _How could someone like that be allowed in the Keep?_

* * *

"Will you quit your staring at me, girl? I'm know my face is not quite pleasant sight for your eyes, but I'm not that disgusting."

Levy snapped out from her thoughts and looked up at the man across from her. His clothes and hair were still dripping with water from the pouring rain outside, but for first time she had a proper look at him.

Aside from tall, he was quite muscular - board chest and big, strong arms for equally board shoulders. His hair was long and black like starless night, falling to his waist. He wore simple black tunic with leather belt on the waist, dark grey trousers and black leather boots. But what took her attention most was his face - mostly because he used his hair to cover it.

"You're the one who is staring at me" she told his instead, feeling his eyes roaming over her.

The answer she got was a wicked grin, but despite of herself, she wasn't afraid of the man. Slowly, she moved closer to him, curious. He was an interesting person, at least. She always wondered what was under the Hound's armor, and now she got her answer.

"So you aren't afraid of me, little bird?" he asked, letting her to sit on his left side.

Levy shook her head, looking at him. If she had to choose one person from her stay in Crocus who didn't scare her, who did nothing to hurt her, then the Hound was the one to pick. She tilted her head, her golden orbs focused on the visible part of his face - slivers of well-tanned, bronze colored skin.

"You said your face isn't pleasant sight for me. Why?" She let her curiosity to get the best of her, but that was something usual. "Do you have scar or something like that?"

"Do you really want to see?" he asked, his gruff voice sounding different when she was so close to him. "A lady like you might not like it."

She offered him one soft smile.

"I'm not like the other ladies, don't you think?" She saw small trace of smile on his lips. "What lady have panther to follow her on every step she takes?"

This time she got one real smile, and a little nod - permission. Levy lifted her hand and slowly brushed the black locks behind, exposing his face. She felt her jaw drop of the sight and gulped, her heart racing in her chest.

"I knew you'll react like that" he said, sadness in his eyes. "I'm disgusting, am I? One ugly, disfigure-"

"Gods, who did that to you?"

Levy let her hand slowly caress the scarred part of his face, her fingerprints touching his skin like feathers. On the highest part of his jawline, close to his ear - or the rest of it - the skin looked like it was dried and broken, in the form of a star - mark of uncompleted firing something on it. Little from the lower, soft part of his left ear was missing too. From the base of the 'star' were running more scars, this time like his skin was cut with knife, and on the places of the missing skin stood ugly, serrated marks. Three on his cheek, one to the chin, one almost touching his mouth, two to the nose, one running through his left eye, two on his temple and only one long and curvy on his forehead.

His eyes had the color of the sun when it was rising, the color of roses, the color of wine, the color of fresh blood... Deep, deep crimson, like a sea of blood. There was so much sadness in his eyes, so much grief and guilt. He had piercings, too - three over every eye, three on each side of his nose, two on his chin, four on his right ear and three on the left. It looked like the piercings were made before the scars and whoever had scarred him had taken the fourth piercing along with the part of his ear.

Levy cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over one of the big scars, feeling the rough, unhealed skin under her finger. He was surprised from her act of tenderness, but didn't pushed her away and let her continue caressing him.

"Only a monster can do that" she whispered and followed the scar on his eye. "Who did that to you?"

He gritted his teeth, his crimson eyes never leaving her golden ones.

"Jose. He did it. After killing my father before my eyes. He did it to force my mother to marry him so he can take the Iron Bay and started calling himself the Phantom Lord."

The Iron Bay... The piercings... Raven hair and crimson eyes... The puzzle started fixing itself in her mind and she smiled, her fingers brushing against his skin.

"That mean you're Lord Metallicana Redfox's son, heir to the Dragon Bays and Protector of the East, right?"

He sent her a smile.

"You know, little bird, you're too smart for your own good." He sighed and took her other hand, his thumb making circles on the back of her hand. "You're right. Gajeel Redfox at your service."

Levy couldn't help but felt one big, silly smile curve her lips. One Redfox. _Good choice, Father._ The house Redfox - the dragons from the East, as Fiore called them - were men of honor, men who stood on their word, men who never gave up on their promises.

"That means I can trust you" she said, slightly moving her hand to rest on his shoulder. "Even your people are from the East, the Redfoxes always will be from the North. And the northmen keep their words."

Gajeel nodded, his eyes never leaving her own.

"I promised your father something, and now I'll promise the same to you." He laced the fingers of their connected hands and she wondered at the fact how her little, caramel-colored hand perfectly fitted in his large, bronze-tanned calloused one. "I'll take you home. I'll keep you safe - everyone is afraid of me. No one will hurt you again - I'll kill them before they try to land a hand on you." His hand felt so warm, so comforting. "And yes, you can trust me. I'll take you home."

Levy smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he put one finger on her lips, shushing her.

"Enough talking for now, little bird. Now, we'll eat, and after that - sleep. Tomorrow we maybe couldn't have the chance to stop somewhere and camp. We'll travel the whole day."

The bluenette nodded and smiled when he handed her little bread, hard cheese and salted meat. Her father had chosen a good one.

* * *

"Why are you braiding my hair?"

Levy was sitting one big rock on the front part of the cave while Gajeel made her hair in tight, long braid. His fingers were surprising gentle as he ran them through her cerulean locks and she couldn't say she hated the feeling. Actually, it was quite pleasant.

"Blue isn't pretty common hair color, isn't it?" He tied the braid with one leather band and everything was done. "We'll hide it under a hood, but it would be easier if it's braided. Your hair is quite messy, little bird."

She chuckled and stood up when he fixed her cloak on her shoulders - one dark brown piece of cloth who reached down her knees and with hood enough to hide the upper part of her face.

"How come you never told me your name back in the Keep?" Levy asked, lacing quickly her new boots. They were leather, just like the belt she put on her waist and the band in her hair. "And why did you always wore that awful dog-formed helmet and never talked to anyone?"

Gajeel put his sharpened greatsword in its scabbard and threw it over his shoulder while the short one rested on his thigh. He helped her to mount his Shadow - the black destrier he rode - and, after checking if everything was packed for the long trip, climbed behind her, taking the reins in one hand as the other one rested on her waist.

"Jose forbid me to talk with anyone - he told me the people will hear the Northeast in my voice." He guided the black warhorse on one little path as his deep, low voice rasped to in her ear. "And what you think if someone heard my name? What if someone knew the heir of the Iron Dragon was alive? Most people think I died alongside my father." The young man went silent for a little while Shadow passed few trees in the little forest. "As for my face, when I was a kid, lot of people told me I look like my father. The piercing didn't help either... and everyone would wonder about the scars. Hence the helm."

As the warrior shut up again, Levy let herself rest her head on his board chest. The rhythm of his beating heart sounded right to her ear and she found it was hard to not doze as the horse continued his light jog. It was surprising pleasant for her to talk with this scarred man. He was like no one else she ever meet, and she liked the difference.

"Then what do the people call you?" Her own voice sounded low and sleepy, even to her own ears, and she felt him laughing behind her.

"Most people called me Hound, like that bastard Jose. They were too afraid of me to call me something else." He rested his chin on the crown of her head and she had to hold back her smile. "But for the ones what weren't scared of me I was just one filthy dog and nothing more."

"If you're a dog, then who's your master?" Levy asked, her eyes fixed on the rising sun on the East.

"Now?" Gajeel laughed behind her again, his arm around her waist tightening. "No one. I'm my own master now."

 _Then I'll be pleased to be taken home from you_ , she thought but never told him.

* * *

 **You see, lady Levy from the Extalia clan is not like every other woman.**

 **To be honest, I'm pretty glad from how it all came out. The story will flow slow and I'll be able to show you more of the way I express these characters. You see, Gajevy is my favorite pairing, so I wonder how they would be in that universe... and that thing happened.**

 **The story is named after the song "Howl" by Florence and the Machine (awesome song). You can hear it if you want, it's just perfect.**

 **I don't own FT or ASOIAF. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, A Song Of Ice And Fire belong to J.R.R. Martin. I'm saying it once and I won't repeat it, mainly because I'll forget to.**

 **So, here we have a young lady (in that moment Levy had just turned 16) and a non-knight ( who is 20 plus c'mon, can you imagine him saying all knight-y vows?) who would take her home. Pretty normal, isn't it? Also, we have an awesome destrier named Shadow, and soon a panther will join them - yes, I mean real panther. Her name is Liraly - combination between the words lily and ira.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to ask me something if you need it.**

 **Until the next time!**

 _ **From Ro - Bye!**_


End file.
